While Harry's gone
by jojoing144
Summary: When Harry's gone what happens between His two best friends, Ron and Hermione? Lame summary I know. Good story
1. Chapter 1

Harry Ron and Hermione were all sitting down in the common room, spending a free period doing some work. Ginny ran by the trio off to a class. Harry said, "I'll be right back guys, umm I forgot something."

As he ran out Ron turned to Hermione who was smiling smugly.

"What's all that about. Why does Harry 'forget' something everytime Ginny leaves the room?" then he noticed Hermione's smile, "Is their something going on that I don't know about?"

"My god Ron you are so thick, can't you see? Harry has a crush on Ginny."

"He-my-Ginny-but-friend, HE CAN'T DO THIS, HE'S MY BEST MATE."

"Ron people are staring," and they were. Other students from around the common room were staring at Ron and Hermione, scared or suggestively.

"How can he like her? He knows she's my sister."

"Ron," Hermione said sympathetically, and putting her hand on Ron's lap much to both their surprise, "At least you like him better then Dean or that Michael."

Both weren't looking at each other but at Hermione's hand.

"Hey guy's," said Harry bursting into the room. Hermione suddenly grabbed her hand back and she and Ron pretended to do their homework. Neither could deny the feelings that they had felt they were a bit closer then friend

* * *


	2. Changing the subject

"Bye Harry," Ron and Hermione said as they went to their Prefect Meeting. 

"Ron do you think there is something up with Harry?" Hermione asked.

"He has been acting a bit strange, but I suppose he is under a lot of pressure."

"Ya I suppose."

There was an awkward silence that lasted a minute.

"Are you sure about, you know Harry and Ginny?" Ron asked

"Well it's pretty obvious when you actually look," Hermione replied.

"So you're saying I'm unobservant?" Ron barked stopping in place

Hermione turned to face him, "When it comes to your sister, sometimes you turn a blind eye to what she wants."

The two could argue all they wanted and Harry wasn't there to stop them. But it seemed this time they could stop their selves.

Ron looked up the corridor and then to Hermione. Then with out a second notice he leaned in and kissed Hermione. It lasted a moment before they both slowly moved away.

"Um we should probably get to the meeting," Hermione said after a few seconds silence.

"Ya," Ron said as they both traveled the reminder of the trip on silence.

* * *


	3. Making up and out

The walk back from the prefect meeting was silent up to the "Fat Lady", then Hermione spoke, "Ron wait." 

"Umm ya?" he replied uncomfortably.

"About the, you know, kiss," she said rather quietly, "Well,-why."

"Well I don't know."

"So it was spur-of-the-moment you mean."

"Well ya kind of."

"Oh," Hermione replied rather disappointed, "That's all I needed to know." And with that she ran into the portrait. Ron tried to follow her but by the time he caught up she was already up the stairs.

The next morning Harry couldn't figure out why his to best friend weren't talking. He tried to ask them if anything happened at the prefect meeting, but both truthfully answered no. So Harry suddenly started to confide in Ginny which angered Ron a lot. So one day he confronted Hermione.

"Look can we just stop fighting? I can't see Harry without Ginny or Ginny without Harry and I am sick of it. Can we just make up please? I know what I said was stupid and I didn't mean it"

"You didn't?" Hermione said with a bit of interest in voice.

"No."

"So you meant to kiss me?"

Ron sighed and replied with what shocked Hermione and himself, both knew it was true though, "I had been waiting for a chance for a long time now."

Hermione came back with, "I have been waiting for that for 3 years."

Then she leaned in to kiss Ron and he kissed back. Soon it turned into a real passionate kiss that lasted a few minutes when Hermione finally pulled away.

"But Ron, what about Lavender?" referring to Ron's girlfriend.

"Who cares." And they started kissing again. "Wait, what about Harvey?" referring to Hermione's boyfriend.

"Who cares? But wait, what about Harry?"

"Oh ya," said Ron looking thoughtful. Harry had seemed upset enough over the year so far without being con fronted by the fact that his two best-friends were dating.

"Does he have to know?" Ron said.

"I guess not." Hermione pondered looking guilty.

As Ron and Hermione entered the room looking slightly disheveled and embarrassed, Harry asked if anything was up.

"NO!" the two shouted rather loudly.

"Okay," said Harry looking rather humored, "So have you two made-out, I mean made up?"

Both Ron and Hermione knew Harry knew and wondered why he was taking it so well. Later that night, Hermione was talking to Ginny.

"So?" Ginny asked.

"So what?" Hermione inquired.

"Oh come on, you know what I'm talking about. You, my brother?"

"Absolutely nothing, jeez."

"Okay. When you feel like telling me, I'll be here."

Ron and Harry were sitting in the common room in silence.

"So," Harry said to Ron breaking the silence, "You and Hermione made-up?"

"Yes," said Ron coyly.

"Well did you do anything else?"

"Like what?"

"Come on Ron you know what I'm talking about."

"Absolutely no idea."

"Sure."

"So Harry," Ron asked, "What's up between my sister and you?"

Harry looked shocked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean do you like my sister?"

"Who gave you that dumb idea?"

"Don't avoid the subject!" Ron roared

"Jeez Ron what is your problem?" asked Harry as he got up and started walking away.

"My best mate liking my little sister! That's my problem!"

"I don't know who or what gave you that impression."

"Maybe how you leave the room whenever she does." Ron retorted.

"Have you ever heard the word coincidence Ron?"

"Whatever mate."


	4. Finding out secrets

The next day Hermione realized how Harry must have felt when she and Ron were fighting. She was stuck in the middle of the two and had no idea why.

"Hermione, would you please asked Ron to pass the shredded dragon hide?"

"Tell him yourself Harry."

"I don't talk to friend's who don't trust me."

"Well Hermione," Ron cut in, "Tell Harry that I don't talk to back-stabbers."

"Tell him yourself Ron," Hermione said with a hint or anger in her voice.

From then on the boys just reached over Hermione for the ingredients. Later that afternoon Hermione was being beaten by Ron in wizards' chess while Harry did his homework at the table on the other side of the room with Neville.

"What is up with you and Harry?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Like I said before. I don't talk to back-stabbers."

"Does this," Hermione questioned cautiously, "Have anything to do with Ginny?"

"What do you think?"

"Come on Ron. Give him a break."

"When he leaves my sister alone I'll leave him alone."

"Oh Ron-"

"Whatever. I'm going to the library. Wanna come," Ron said suggestively.

"Umm," Hermione thought out loud looking around, "Let's hurry."

Hermione walked out of the common room followed by Ron 10 minutes later. They met outside the library and went to their broom closet, surprised to see someone was already in there.

"Sorry," Ron said, the ends of his ears and his neck turning red with embarrassment. Then when he saw who it was his whole face turned red with anger. "Harry WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER!"

"Now Ron," Harry said looking more scared then he had looked when he battled Voldemort, "It's not what it looks.'

"WHICH PART OF THIS IS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

"Well what does it look like," asked Harry, obviously trying to crack a joke and make the situation seem better then I really was.

"RON. WHAT I DO IN MY PRIVATE LIFE ISN'T ANY OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"WHEN IT HAPPENS WITH MY BEST FRIEND IT IS."

"LAST TIME I CHECKED WHAT HARRY DOES WITH HIS GIRLFRIEND ISN'T YOUR BUSINESS-," Ginny stopped realizing her mistake.

"HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Ron looked like he was gonna explode.

"YA HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Ginny said trying to seem braver then she was.

Ron was silence for a second then he looked to Harry and said calmly, "I can't believe you mate." Then he walked off.


End file.
